The invention relates to a dishwasher, especially a domestic dishwasher, comprising a dishwashing compartment, which is provided with at least one rack, in which items to be cleaned can be held, to which water and/or so-called wash liquor can be applied by way of at least one rotatable spray arm associated with the respective rack, the spray arm being supplied by an upright Venturi tube that flares in the direction of the spray arm and has a terminal end facing the spray arm.
Dishwashers are known in which at least one rotatable spray arm is fed with fresh water and/or so-called wash liquor liquid by a tube opening out in the center of the spray arm, the tube flaring slowly from a narrower profile point toward the opening. Such a supply tube is frequently referred to as a Venturi tube, based on a Venturi nozzle, as it is in a number of places in the present application.
At the narrow point the dynamic pressure—and speed—of the supplied liquid is particularly high, before it slows toward the flare. However the exit speed of the liquid at the exit nozzles of the respective spray arm should also still be significant, in order to be able to reach and work on all the items to be washed that are held in the rack, even large items. An increase in the pressure at the exit nozzles tends to require extension of the Venturi tube. The space this takes up is then lost for the items to be washed, so it is desirable to keep the Venturi tube as short as possible.